Un Nuevo Significado
by SalyLuna
Summary: Darien no creía en la navidad, pero todo cambio gracias a que Serena había entrado en su vida.


**Un Nuevo Significado**

* * *

Darien estaba entretenido recogiendo los restos de la cena de navidad que habían tenido en su nueva casa, eso de ser los anfitriones de una cena era emocionante pero a la vez desgastarte ya que les tocaba recoger todo después de que los invitados regresaran a su casa.

Al voltear a la ventana vio que había comenzado a nevar, lo bueno es que sus los papas y el hermano de Serena hacia tiempo que se habían marchado y las chicas junto con sus respectivas parejas esperaba que llegaran sin ningún inconveniente debido a la reciente nevada.

Parado en la ventana y con el reflejo del árbol de navidad en el cristal de la puerta corrediza que daba hacia el jardín recordó lo poco que significaba para el la palabra "Navidad" y mucho menos los festejos que traía consigo antes de conocer a Serena.

Las escasas navidades pasadas con sus padres eran un simple borrón en su memoria, recordaba pequeños detalles, que con el tiempo fueron perdiendo significado, después en el resto de su niñez escasamente tenían significado, y en su vida adulta no significaban nada.

Él podía ver a la gente emocionada con la cena y los regalos pero él siempre prefería quedarse en casa y llevar la rutina diaria, _¿Qué tenia de especial Navidad cuando se estaba solo? _No era que sus amigos no lo invitaran a su casa con su familia pero él siempre declinaba las invitaciones, prefería quedarse en casa a estudiar.

Pero todo cambio con la llegada de una rubia escandalosa a su vida.

_La primera navidad que pasaron juntos fue completamente incomodo, ¿Qué iba a saber de cómo se festejaba una navidad en familia cuando había estado solo la mayor parte de su vida? _

_Todo fue tan extraño, primero la emoción que mostraba Serena la víspera ya que tenía toda su concentración puesta en los regalos que daría y los que esperaba recibir._

_Yo no sabia como actuar ante su efusividad, me dejo claro que quería como regalo de navidad, unas "botas preciosas" que había visto en un aparador del centro comercial y que Kenji se negaba a comprárselas, ¿Para que estresarse cuando su novio podía dárselas? Esa fue su respuesta. Yo seguía detrás de ella en el centro comercial oyendo su monologo de los regalos sin saber muy bien como contestar._

_No me quedo más remedio que comprar las dichosas "preciosas botas" que Serena quería, y la verdad, ambos sabíamos que con una sonrisa y esos ojos de "gatito de Shrek" conseguiría que yo hiciera lo que ella quería, para que negarlo, la amaba perdidamente._

_Ese año al llegar a su casa fue incomodo, todas las casas de su vecindario estaban bellamente decoradas y la de Serena no se quedaba atrás, había luces y adornos por donde quiera, al abrirme la puerta, Ikuko llevaba un suéter rojo muy a doc con la temporada, ni siquiera di un paso cuando el aroma a deliciosa comida me invadió._

_Ikuko me hizo pasar diciéndome que Serena no tardaría que se le había hecho tarde ayudándola a preparar todo para que todo quedara perfecto, una vez adentro deje los regalos que llevaba conmigo debajo del pino decorado que estaba a un costado de la sala pegado a la ventana, había cajas decoradas con papeles brillantes de colores, puse las mías junto y me senté a esperar a Serena._

_Después de una maravillosa cena, llego el tiempo de intercambiar regalos, primero fue turno de Kenji e Ikuko de repartir sus regalos, las cajas que tomaron estaban forradas de papel rojo con moño dorado, me sorprendí al recibir una también, Serena no perdió tiempo en abrirla, el regalo de ella contenía un Ipod rosa que agradeció emocionada, el de Samy era el videojuego de moda que llevaba tiempo tratando de conseguir, yo abrí el mío ante la insistencia de Serena, me emociono encontrar un suéter negro dentro, Ikuko me sonrió y me dijo que ojalá me gustara, ¿Pero como no gustarme si no esperaba recibir nada?_

_Después llego el turno de Serena de repartir los suyos, los de ella estaban forrados de un lindo papel turquesa con moño azul marido, el de Samy tenia dentro una playera de su equipo de fútbol favorito, el de mamá Ikuko tenia un lindo dije dentro, el de su papá una camisa y al abrir el mío encontré el nuevo libro de mi autor favorito, cosa que me sorprendió, yo pensé que Serena no era fijada en esas cosas._

_Los regalos de Samy estaban forrados en verde, el de su mamá tenia una bolsa negra, el de Kenji un juego de pañuelos, el de Serena un reloj y el mío una corbata._

_Después fue mi turno, yo pedí que envolvieran los regalos en color plata, le compre a mama Ikuko un reloj que según Serena quería, a Kenji un libro de fotografía que me había parecido buena idea, pera Samy compre un reproductor de MP3 y a Serena sus esperadas botas, pero dentro de mi abrigo tenia un regalo extra, después a solas cuando salio a despedirme se lo di, era una pulsera donde colgaban dos monitos agarrados de las manos que pedí grabar con nuestras iniciales._

**.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.**

Sonreí al recordar mi primera navidad, me despabile y seguí recogiendo las cosas para llevarlas a la cocina y dejar todo para lavar por la mañana, regrese a la sala y me senté en el sillón, recosté mi cabeza y recordé la que hasta ahora ha sido la mejor navidad de mi vida, no solo por que era la primera que pasaba con Serena siendo mi esposa sino por mi inesperado regalo.

**.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.**

_La cena fue en el templo __Hikawa, la verdad nos la pasamos muy bien con las chicas, los gemelos de Lita y Andrew fueron la sensación de la noche, tenían un par de meses y las chicas se peleaban por mimarlos cosa que agrado a los padres por que tuvieron un tiempo de descanso, después de cenar y dar paso a los regalos, al final llego el momento de volver al departamento pero entre un mar de abrazos y besos y un par de horas después llegamos a casa. _

_Al entrar deje mis llaves __sobre la mesa de noche y me llamo la atención que debajo del arbolito de navidad seguía un regalo, voltee a ver a Serena diciéndole que habíamos olvidado un regalo, pero al recapacitar me di cuenta que no, todos los regalos fueron repartidos y no había faltado ninguno. Serena lo tomo y se sentó al lado mío junto al sofá, me lo tendió y me dio un suave beso en los labios._

—_Cielo… te recuerdo que ya me diste mi regalo _—_le dije mostrándole mi reloj nuevo que tenia en mi muñeca._

—_Este es otro regalo. _—_me dijo y me tendió la caja._

_Espero a que lo abriera, sus ojos demostraban su emoción y la ansiedad por que lo abriera, sin más demora comencé a quitarle la envoltura lentamente lo que hizo que Serena se removiera inquieta en su asiento, después de quitarle el envoltorio abrí la caja para encontrar una caja más pequeña dentro, fruncí el ceño y voltee a ver a Serena, ella me regalo una sonrisa tierna y me animo a continuar._

—_Espero que no haya más sorpresas, pequeña. _—_le dije. Ella solo me sonrió. _

_Deja en el piso la caja descartaba para entretenerme abriendo la nueva caja, esta estaba sellada y no solo cerrada, cosa que me divirtió, debe de haber algo realmente bueno o algo muy tonto para que ella se haya tomado tanta molestia en el envoltorio._

_Al final la tapa __cedió y dentro había papel de colores encima, los quite para encontrar más papel de color azul envolviendo mi regalo, lo aparte para encontrar un par de zapatitos tejidos color verde, arrugue mi nariz, los deje a un lado y al apartar otro papel encontré un mameluco de bebé con la leyenda "I love my daddy" abajo del letrero había un par de conejitos en donde obviamente uno era el papá y el otro el bebé conejo. La mire extrañado._

—_Amor… te envolvieron mal el regalo _—_le dije devolviéndoselo—. Obviamente este es para Drew._

—_Nop… —me dijo regresándome la caja—. Es tuyo. _—_me dijo dándome la sonrisa más grande del mundo. Fruncí el seño, seguía sin entender._

—_Cariño… por difícil que parezca, esto no me queda. _—_le dije poniéndome encima el mameluco para hacer obvio la diferencia de tamaño._

— _¡Darien! –Me grito Serena—. ¡Eres un tonto! _—_me dijo haciendo pucheros y dándome la espalda._

_Y entonces __empecé a hilar las pistas y no me costo sumar dos más dos, sus mareitos repentinos y de la nada, sus raras nauseas, su misterio estos últimos días y ahora el regalito… ¿Voy a ser papá?... ¡Voy a ser papá! ¡Dios mío… un bebé!_

_La abrace lo más fuerte que pude pero inmediatamente me di cuenta de mi error y la solté casi aventándola, ella me amonesto por el exceso de brusquedad y de cuidado._

— _¡Oye! _—_me amonesto—. Yo no tengo la culpa que seas un tonto –me dijo enseñándome la lengua._

—_Te amo tanto cielo… —le dije estrechándola en mis brazos para después soltarla más cuidadosamente—. ¿Pero como? ¿Cuándo sucedió? _—_le dije lo primero que me paso por la mente._

—_Darien… en verdad me asustas, ¿No me digas que tendré que regresarte a la facultad de medicina? _—_me dijo bromeando._

Abrí mis ojos al oír a alguien acercándose a la sala, levante mi cabeza del sofá para ver a mi amada esposa con una sonrisa cansada en su rostro.

— ¿Qué sucede cielo? —le pregunte abriendo mis brazos para que ella se acercara para que la abrazara. Dejo el radio para el bebé en la mesa cafetera y se acerco a mí.

—Ha sido un día ajetreado. —me contesto recostando su cabeza en mi pecho y rodeándome con sus brazos.

— ¿Dylan se durmió? —le pregunte por nuestro hijo.

—Si… le di de comer y ahora esta en el país de los sueños –me contesto acomodándose.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos a acostarnos? —le pregunto ante su evidente cansancio.

Pero es obvio después de haber preparado la cena para todos, decorar la casa y si no fuera poco estar al pendiente del bebé. Hice asomo de comenzar a moverme para irnos a nuestra habitación.

—No… quiero quedarme así… —me dijo apretando su abrazo.

—Entonces déjame avivar el fuego. Comienza a sentirse frió.

Le dije levantándome de su lado y yendo a la chimenea que teníamos a un costado para echar un tronco dentro y avivar las brazas que comenzaban a apagarse, tome la manta que estaba doblada en el otro sillón, la desdoble y la tape con ella, la habitación estaba enfriándose por la nevada de afuera. Me senté nuevamente junto a ella y la abrace.

— ¿Estas mejor? —le pregunte estrechándola.

—Ahora si… —me dijo recostando su cabeza en mí pecho.

Nos quedamos callados perdidos cada uno en sus pensamientos, no se que podría estar pensando ella, pero yo pensaba en lo feliz que era, no solo con la mujer en mis brazos ni con nuestro hijo que dormía en su habitación en el piso superior, sino que desde que la encontré era el hombre más feliz del mundo, ella me regreso la alegría de vivir, las ganas de salir adelante y ser un hombre mejor cada día, no solo por mi ni por ella sino por Dylan.

Gracias a la mujer que tenia en mis brazos ahora tenia lo que siempre había deseado, una familia que me quisiera como era, sin importar mi exterior frió y distante, ahora tenia amigos con quien celebrar navidad, a quien comprar regalos y que me dieran regalos a su vez, tenía unos nuevos padres que me apreciaban y a su manera me querían y un hermano menor con quien relacionarme.

Serena se removió en mi abrazo, levanto la cabeza y me dio un leve beso en la mandíbula para llamar mi atención.

— ¿En qué piensas? —me dijo acariciándome el pecho.

—En lo feliz que soy… —le conteste simplemente. A lo que ella sonrió.

— ¿Te gusto la cena de esta noche? —levanto la cara para mirarme.

—Por supuesto, es emocionante celebrar nuestra primera navidad en la nueva casa y más con nuestra familia y amigos. Además es padre reunirnos de vez en cuando con los chicos, con eso de que ahora ya casi no nos vemos…

—En eso tienes razón, lo bueno es que los veremos la semana próxima en cada de Lita para año nuevo. —me dijo besando mi pecho.

Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio contemplando las llamas en la chimenea, después del bullicio que hubo en la casa en la cena, estar así, los dos juntos abrazados era otro regalo, amaba estrecharla entre mis brazos, estar así, solos los dos, abrazados, en compañía del otro.

Obviamente amaba estar con mi hijo, jugar con él, darle de comer, cambiarlo, bañarlo, dormirlo, pero también me apetecía estar con la mamá, retomar nuestra relación de pareja y dejar de lado nuestra nueva faceta de padres.

— ¿Hace cuanto que no te tenía solo para mí? —le pregunte besando su coronilla.

— Jajajajaja —se rió de mí—. Lo dices como si jamás estuviéramos solos tú y yo.

—Pues no lo hacemos, y cuando estamos solos tú y yo solo es para dormir. –le recordé que desde que nació el bebé ya no me ponía atención. Para enfatizar hice un puchero, una pobre imitación de mi hijo.

—Jajajaja. Hora se por que Dylan hace pucheros, tú le enseñaste. —me dijo divertida.

—Eso no es verdad, le enseñaste vos, a ti te salen mejor que a nadie. —le recordé.

—Cállate y consiénteme, aun es navidad —me dijo cambiando de tema.

— ¿Ahora no me tienes un regalito extra? —le pregunte haciendo referencia al año anterior.

—De ese tipo no… es demasiado pronto, Dylan solo tiene 6 meses.

—Jajajajaja. Otro bebé es demasiado pronto, tienes razón —le concedí su punto—. Pero como me has acostumbrado a muchos regalitos… —le dije.

Como contestación ella aparto la manta para sentarse a horcajadas sobre mi regazo y sacarse el suéter que llevaba por la cabeza para tirarlo a un lado y mirarme a los ojos.

—Hoy no tengo regalo extra… —me dijo con pucheros—. Pero… podemos improvisar. —me dijo mordiendo su labio inferior.

Amaba cuando mordía de esa manera su labio, sin esperar más me incorpore para rescatar ese labio de sus dientes, tome su rostro en mis manos para acercarla a mi boca y aliviar el dolor que provoco sus dientes en su labio inferior, pase delicadamente mi lengua sobre su labio maltratado para después adentrarla y explorar lánguidamente con ella su dulce boca.

Sin perder más tiempo nos fundimos en un apasionado y largo beso, ella comenzó a acariciar mi torso por debajo de la ropa, sus manos estaban frías y mis músculos se contrajeron al contacto, me encantaba que ella tuviera la iniciativa de acariciarme, los días donde ella era tímida en el dormitorio quedaron atrás, hoy en día mi mujer no tenia reparos en dar y recibir lo que le apetecía, su pasión igualaba o llegaba a superar la mía. Yo baje mis manos a sus muslos y comencé a acariciarlos de arriba abajo, inicie desde las rodillas y cada vez subía más, ella mientras tanto se removía inquieta sobre mi regazo, sabía que le fastidiaba que jugara con ella, pero cuando dentro de nuestro beso mordió mi labio en señal de protesta ante mis juegos sonreí sobre sus labios y subí mis manos a su trasero para acercarla más a mí. Tuve que moderarme para no arrancarle la ropa y hacerla mía en ese mismo instante, la deseaba y no tenía ganas de juegos previos, quería hacerla mía cuanto antes. Al escuchar sus suspiros y al sentir que sus caricias se hacían más atrevidas me di cuenta de que ella también deseaba ser mía y hacerme suyo lo antes posible.

Al sentir nuestros cuerpos más cerca, supe que ella podía sentirme debajo de la ropa, al estar nuestras pelvis en pleno contacto supe que pudo sentirme duro y deseoso de ella, me beso con más pasión, más ansias pero a pesar de todo podía sentir el amor que me demostraba en cada beso y en cada caricia. Sus manos buscaron quitarme el suéter de cuello alto que tenía puesto, separo su boca de la mía para poder retirar la prenda y arrojarla al piso teniendo cuidado de la chimenea encendida, volvió a buscar mi boca con la suya para continuar con la guerra de lenguas que hasta ahora eran nuestros besos, en donde no había ganador, en este juego ambos ganábamos.

Fui bajando poco a poco mi boca, alejar mis labios de los suyos fue una pequeña odisea ya que ella no quería separarlos de los míos, pero al ver que tenía un descenso en mente me dio libre acceso a su cuello, el cual aproveche al máximo, bese, lamí y succione su piel a placer, ella hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y se dejo querer, seguí mi recorrido de besos para topar con sujetador de encaje rojo, sabia que había escogido ese conjunto solo para mi deleite, retire mis manos de sus piernas para ir a acariciar su espalda y de paso quitar la molesta prenda que termino en el piso a nuestros pies, le dirigí una picara sonrisa como pidiéndole permiso para tocarla, el permiso me lo concedió gustosa, se curvo para acercar sus senos hacía mi, tome uno inmediatamente con mi boca y el otro con mi mano, me deleite inmediatamente con su sabor, sabia a miel y canela pero también pude degustar el sabor de la comida de mi hijo, eso me hizo sonreír y continuar con más afán con mi tarea.

Serena comenzó a gemir más audiblemente, la fricción que ejercía contra mi cuerpo se hizo más intensa, yo puse mi mano libre en su cadera para poder frenar sus movimientos y al verse detenida gruño, un sonido de lo más tierno saliendo de sus labios, yo cambie de seno y deguste su sabor, ella se retorcía contra mi buscando un mayor contacto, puse inmediatamente mi otra mano en su cadera para frenar completamente sus movimientos.

—Cielo… —le dije entre jadeos—. Vas a matarme.

—Dari… —se quejo—. Deja de torturarme. —me dijo quejándose para inmediatamente bajar sus labios hacia los míos para un nuevo beso hambriento.

Como pudo, bajo sus manos para abrir mi pantalón, despego su boca para gruñir de frustración al no conseguir su objetivo, yo separe las mías de su cuerpo para ayudarla con su tarea, una vez libre del encierro, ella metió su mano para acariciarme sobre los bóxer, ahora fue mi turno de gruñir ante el contacto, ella simplemente me miro a los ojos y me sonrió seductoramente, para volver a torturarme con su toque, pero recordé que este era un juego de dos y como tal podía participar.

Dirigí mis manos al cierre de su pantalón y lo abrí, adentre mi mano y esquive su braga, que seguramente era juego con el sostén que ahora yacía en el piso, la encontré dispuesta para mi, estaba húmeda y caliente, la acaricie y sin darle tiempo a pensar introduje un dedo dentro de ella, Serena suspiro y acelero sus caricias en mi miembro, yo al sentir la cantidad de humedad existente para mi deleite, sume un dedo más a la ecuación y ella comenzó a retorcerse de placer, pero este juego tenía que parar o ella iba a terminar conmigo antes de haber empezado.

Me separe de ella y Serena se quejo al verse privada de mis caricias y besos, en un ágil movimiento le quite los pantalones junto con sus bragas que quedaron a un lado de ella, yo me levante eh hizo lo mismo con mi ropa, mi misión en ese momento era despojarnos de la ropa que nos estorbaba, una vez desnudos, ella inmediatamente acudió a mi encuentro y volvimos a fundirnos en un apasionado beso. Ahora tenía para mi exploración toda su piel desnuda, la acerque más a mi y recorrí con mis manos su silueta, su espalda y sus nalgas, Serena a su vez acaricio mi torso desnudo, mi espalda, mis brazos, todo donde nuestras manos tuvieron libre acceso fue acariciado y mimado.

La guié hasta dejarla recostada sobre el sofá, me uní a ella en un segundo, mi cuerpo sobre el de ella, pude disfrutar por un segundo del calor que emanaba su cuerpo, con mis manos busque su rostro para poder besarla lánguidamente, ella gimoteaba ante mi contacto, separo sus piernas para hacerme espacio entre ellas, me urgió con su movimiento de caderas para que la llenara con mi cuerpo, el contacto de nuestros sexos fue embriagador, ya no podía esperar a hacerla mía, ambos lo queríamos y no había motivo alguno para seguir alargando el momento de volver a ser uno en cuerpo y alma y expresarnos mediante nuestros cuerpos el profundo amor que nos profesábamos.

Volví a besarla y en medio de nuestro beso me adentre en su cuerpo, ella inmediatamente gimió y alejo sus labios de los míos para exhalar, llevo sus manos a mis hombros y enredo sus largas piernas en las mías, ella gimoteaba de placer con cada envestida, yo estaba en el limbo entre sus brazos, Serena comenzó a seguir cada uno de mis movimientos con uno propio, esto provoco mayor fricción en nuestros cuerpos que para el momento estaban llenos de sudor.

Nuestros nombres se convirtieron en una letanía amorosa, ella decía el mío entre gemidos y suspiros, yo llenaba sus oídos con su nombre entre gruñidos y siseos, nuestras miradas jamás se separaron, yo veía en su mirada el profundo amor que sentía por mí y yo le expresaba todo lo que sentía por ella, mi deseo, mi necesidad y mi amor por ella, ella era mi todo.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando nuestro ritmo se fue incrementando buscando llegar a la _petite mort _que en nuestro caso era justo a donde llegábamos al alcanzar nuestro clímax, nuestra pequeña muerte.

Explotamos juntos en un grito, nuestros nombres abandonaron nuestra boca al unísono, ambos quedamos sin respiración y nos abrazamos más estrechamente buscando recuperar nuestros alientos, yo descanse mi cabeza sobre el sofá al lado de su cabeza, Serena escondió la suya en mi cuello.

Tan pronto recuperamos el aliento, afloje mi abrazo y me incorpore de manera de no dejarle mi peso sobre su grácil cuerpo, odiaría hacerle daño por un descuido de mi parte, ella levanto su cabeza y me sintió con su mirada llena de satisfacción, su mirada era de un gato que se acababa de comer un canario.

—Feliz navidad cariño. —me dijo dulcemente.

—Feliz navidad mi amor —le conteste dándole un beso sobre su nariz.

Nos separamos y yo me recosté detrás de ella para poder rodear su cuerpo con el mío, ella levanto del piso la manta que en algún momento se nos había caído y nos cubrió con ella, nos quedamos en silencio terminando de recuperar nuestros signos normales.

El silencio se extendió pero en ningún momento fue incomodo, no era necesario hablar entre nosotros para sentirnos cómodos, o llenar con una charla vacía para sentirnos cómodos después de una sesión de sexo, nuestros silencios eran solo eso, silencio, unos segundos para estar con uno mismo en brazos de la persona amada.

Me di cuenta que la respiración de Serena era más profunda y acompasada, señal de que había caído dormida, me dieron ganas de reírme, no sabia si sentirme alagado que después de hacerle el amor a mi mujer cayera dormida en mis brazos inmediatamente después del orgasmo, o por el contrario, sentirme un fracasado, ya que después de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por amarla, la haya aburrido tanto que no le quedo más remedio que caer rendida de aburrimiento en brazos de Morfeo.

Con el movimiento de mi risa reprimida, Serena se removió en mis brazos, se quejo y se acurruco más cerca de mi cuerpo y suspiro entre sueños, decidí tomarlo como una buena señal de que la había amado como ella se merecía.

Le acaricie con mi mano su brazo y bese su coronilla para desearle dulces sueños, que obviamente esperaba estar en ellos, dirigí mi mirada hacia la puerta del jardín, había comenzado a nevar más fuerte, me alegre de estar dentro de casa con la chimenea encendida y el cuerpo calido de mi mujer en mis brazos.

Definitivamente mi forma de ver la navidad había cambiado, de estar solo había cambiado a pasarla con mi familia y amigos, los regalos eran una cosa completamente ajena a mi, ahora vivía esperando un año entero por los presentes de navidad, no era el hecho de recibir algo en si, era el saber que alguien se tomaba la molestia de pensar más de 5 minutos en el regalo perfecto para mi, era el saber que para alguien era importante a tal grado de tomarse la molestia de pensar en mi a la hora de comprar los presentes de navidad. Y no solo era en ese sentido, yo también tenía que poner a trabajar mi mentecita para comprar los regalos más adecuados para mis seres queridos, era ocupar mi mente en pensar cual seria el regalo ideal para aquella persona que tenía en mente y esperar a que lo que había elegido fuera de su agrado.

En efecto, mi concepto de Navidad había cambiado radicalmente y todo gracias a mi amiga, mi novia eterna, mi mujer, mi amante y mi amada… Serena.

Le di un ultimo beso del día y envolví más estrechamente mis brazos a su alrededor para poder dejarme envolver en el sueño.

**** Fin ****

* * *

Chicas después de mucho tiempo sin escribir me decidí a hacer un oneshot con el pretexto de la navidad que se va acercando, espero que les haya gustado.

No olviden dejar su comentario, sugerencia o critica constructiva hacia el fic o a mi forma de escribir, saben que todos son bien recibidos y tomados en cuenta.

Por si no nos leemos antes, les deseo lo mejor del mundo no solo esta temporada sino el próximo año, que todos sus sueños eh ilusiones se realicen, les mando millones de besos y abrazos junto con mis mejores deseos.

**SalyLuna****


End file.
